black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter G. Carter
Hunter G. Carter (Born on December 4,1890) is the leading member of the Archaeological Division of The Black Beret Corps and is one of the oldest and yet youngest looking archaeologists to ever sign up with the Black Berets. 'Background' Hunter was born on December 4,1890 to Mary and Douglas Carter. He was born in Chicago where he was educated there as well and scored high in college. By his 20's, Douglas was hired by his oldest friend Dr. Michael Reed. The Dark Underworld Carter's first mission was in Egypt where he and Reed discovered that a prophecy pretaining to the dark underworld would unfold upon the world unless they discovered the ancient one to destroy the evil mummy Khaldun-Kek before he could rule the world with the immortal known as Umm-Kamilah. At the end of the mission, it was discovered the Carter was indeed the one destined to destroy Khaldun and so in a confrontation between both, Carter came out as the victor. After that, Carter and Reed became a force for good against evil within the 1920s and all the way through to the present. 'Powers and Abilities' Due to him being the Chosen one to destroy the evil mummy Khaldun-Kek, Carter possesses ancient powers that give him the advantage over evil. *'Immortality:'Is one of the powers that Carter possesses in which he can live for eternity because the magic in which his powers originate are everlasting. His appearance is the age of 27 and he is chronologically 123 years of age. He can also resurrect himself from the dead as well. *'Telekinesis:'The ability to move things, crush objects and even control fire, water, metal and also the air is his as well. *'Shapeshifting:'Is a power that allows carter to turn into anything he desires, wether it be elements or people. *'Flight:'While shaping into elements, and even on his own, Carter has the power to defy gravity and move at an amazing speed. *'Teleportation:'His powers to move from place to place don't seem to stop, but Carter is capable of appearing and disappearing anytime he desires as well. *'Superhuman Strength:'His power to lift tons above his shoulders doesn't go amiss as well. *'Superhuman Speed:'The power to move from one part of the room to another is Carter's power as well. *'Genetic Memory/Memory Absorption:'Is a power that allows him to absorb information and even to remember events in his life that other people could simply forget. *'Heightened Senses:'Are powers that allow Carter to hear, see, smell and even taste things many miles away from anywhere he is. *'Accelerated Healing:'An damage he may recieve, Carter is able to heal himself as soon as he is injured. This also allows him to be immune to diseases and other contagions. *'Partial Invincibility/Invincibility:'The magic he was exposed to has granted him the power to be invincible to conventional weaponry and certain unconventional weapons. Eventually he will become completely invincible against everything. 'Weaknesses' Even though Carter has godlike powers, he still has weaknesses although it is hard to determine these certain weaknesses. *'Vulnerable to Ancient Artifacts:'Carter is highly vulnerable to ancient artifacts like the Book of The Dead and even the mighty Mjolnir. Category:Black Beret Archaeological Team Category:Black Beret Soldiers